Steering systems function to assist a vehicle operator in directing the road wheels in order to steer the vehicle. In conventional steering systems, the operator controls the direction of the vehicle with the aid of a hand wheel mechanically connected to the road wheels.
The gear assembly is comprised of a linear differential disposed at the gear assembly wherein the linear differential has a predetermined ratio from an input shaft to an output shaft, the ratio being adjustable by axially rotating the linear differential. The method for adjusting steering output as compared to steering input is comprised of powering a motor in operable communication with a worm and worm gear mechanism and rotating the worm and the worm gear mechanism, which is fixed to a differential carrier. The method also comprises rotating the differential carrier, which comprises an input sun gear meshed with input differential planet gears, input differential planet gears meshed with output differential planet gears, and an output sun gear meshed with the output differential planet gears. The method further comprises rotating the output sun gear fixed to a differential output shaft.